


The Mixed up Files of Madeline Lewis

by Sokorra



Series: Ariana 'Verse [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mixed Up Files, snipets and alternative scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokorra/pseuds/Sokorra
Summary: A collection of snippets and scenes that were either deleted from Looking After You, or were written a different direction. May contain spoilers for Looking After You





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After going through all the snipets I had and trying to organize them back into the chapters I realised I had a bunch where I wrote the scene twice or for some reason or another I changed the tone/direction of the scene. But I didn't want to just toss them out, so you get a mixed bag of deleted scenes, alternate scenes, and scenes that should never have been.

"Darcy, do you know where..."  Aaron stopped as he entered the livingroom of Darcy's apartment.  Darcy was sitting a bowl of pretzels on the coffee table, some paino music coming from the TV.

"Where...??"  Darcy promoted from her spot, smiling at his confusion as to why the Pretzels were joining a pizza, a plate of tater tots, and another bowl of popcorn, plus various drinks in a cooler bag beside her.

"I was wondering where my papers on the Bridge's energy output where...what are you doing? Is someone coming over?"

"Nope.  I'm having a movie marathon, Gilmore style."

"Gilmore..style."

"Yes, remind me to have you watch that later."

"Sure, along with Professor Who, Harry Potter and some reality show about baking."

"Its the great British bake-off.  I can't believe you haven't seen it, especially since you are british."

"Only partially," he answered, walking toward the couch.  "What are you watching?"

"Jane Austen.  I've got a movie for each book, plus a few mini series. This is going to be a weekend long thing.  My cousin Kori and I do this once a year."

"She's coming over?  I thought you said no one was coming over."

"We are doing it by skype this year.  She's at a writer's convention in Philadephia for the week, so she'll skype me in afew.  She wants to meet you, you know."  Darcy decided not to tell him it was because Kori had some idea that she had finally met her match, and all.  Personally Darcy didn't know if she was right, but Kori was a romance novelist.  Romance was on her brain professionally.  

"How is she going to be watching it?"

"She went up to Philly a few days early to visit with some of her friends.  They are actually joining in this year."  She paused.  "Want to join us?"

"I've got to get back to work. Maybe I'll catch some when I get home."

She smiled at him, leaning up to kiss him.  "Your papers are on the desk in the guest room."


	2. Aaron and the Professor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron gets introduced to Professor Who

Darcy smiled over her shoulder at Aaron as he sat on her couch, the look he was giving her seemed to imply he was not sure he wouldn't regret allowing her to fix the outragous error that was his popculture nil life. She had to smile herself. Pop culture was part of her thing. She was a potlical science major, and one semester had taken pop culture and changing political trends. It had combined her love of Television and such with Political science and since then she could find any reason to watch a show or movie or read a book and claim it was part of ehr political science research.

Today's example: The Professor. It was a mini-series written by a woman named Melody Pond. She had based the mini-series on stories her parents had told her as a child about a mysterus man in a blue box who traveled the universe to seek out knowledge. Personally, Darcy thought it would make an amazing television series, but as of yet it hadn't caught on.

"You do realise there is no evidence that time travel exists?" Aaron stated with a raised brow. She wasn't sure how he managed to do that. She always ended up with both brows raised. 

"There is no evidence that prooves it doesn't either," she said in return. He rolled his eyes, but had a smile on his face. She walked back to the couch and settled into the space next to him. He lifted his arm and wrapped it around her, pulling her in close. He had been tense lately, ever since that migrane that he had earlier in the week, the one that had nearly left him blacking out in the middle of the lab. She hoped this would allow him to relax. 

And if he could make a move to further things on, that would be grand too. They had been taking their relationship slow. Only it was slow in odd increments. He practically lived with her now, yet they hadn't moved further then a few heated make-out sessions. He always ended it when they started to seek out other activities. SHe was willing to wait, she knew already she was in love with this guy and it had only been a few weeks. But she was worried that maybe it wasn't the same for him. That perhaps just not being ready wasn't the the reason he was waiting, but because he didn't feel the same.


End file.
